gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Only Girl in the World
The Only Girl in The World 'is a song originally by Rihanna''. It was sung by Laura in the episode, Smooth Criminal, the second episode of Season One. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. Newfound members to the club, Justine Callaway and Junette Harris, help Laura Tomlinson with her audition song, by performing back-up vocals and dancing in the background. The three are shown as close friends throughout the beginning of the series. This song clearly assists in portraying their friendship to the audience. Lyrics '''Laura: La la la la La la la la La la la la (Justine and June: yeah) La la la la Laura: I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy (June and Justine: uh yeah) Keep thinkin' of me, (Justine and June: uh) doin' what you like So boy forget about the world 'cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight (Justine and June: yeah) I wanna make your bed for ya, then I’m a make you swallow your pride, ooh Laura: Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one Laura: Want you to take me, (Justine and June: uh) like a thief in the night Laura With Justine and June: Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right (Justine and June: feel right) Laura: Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside, (Justine and June: yeah) And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, ooh Laura: Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one Laura: Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you first, first Oh make it last all night, night Take me for a ride, ride Oh baby, take me high, high Let me make you first, first Make it last all night... Laura: Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that's in command Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man Laura with Justine and June: Only girl in the world Girl in the world Only girl in the world Girl in the world… Trivia *This is the first Unholy Trinity 2.0 (June, Justine and Laura friendship) song. Video Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Audition Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Laura Tomlinson Category:Songs sung by Justine Callaway Category:Songs sung by Junette Harris